Happy Together
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF May contain spoilers for the episode "Path of the Rhino." A short Fran/Dominic songfic. Dominic is looking for not only his purpose in life, but a place to call home. Thanks to some kind words from Fran, he has finally found both and something more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. I don't own the song "Happy Together" either.**

**A/N: So, I'm trying something new. I just hope you all don't stone me or throw tomatoes at me…or stone me while throwing tomatoes at me. The lyrics are in **_italics_**.**

**Happy Together**

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl I love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

Dominic and Fran had really hit it off from the start. Aside from RJ, who Dominic was already friends with, Fran was the only other person who was welcoming. He understood why they weren't very welcoming. The three other rangers had been through a lot together. Still, it didn't make it hurt any less.

With Fran though, the two simply put got one another. They were both self-proclaimed bookworms. Both of them always carried a book with them wherever they went. Both of them considered books to be their friends whenever they were alone.

Dominic considered himself a bit of a prankster. Not a goof-off, but a prankster. He just liked to have a good time. There was nothing wrong with that. One of the things he liked about Fran was that she always thought his jokes were funny, even some of his lamest ones.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

Really, it was Fran that talked Dominic into staying just when he was ready to leave Ocean Bluff for good. She said that she used to not know her purpose either until RJ and the rangers took her in. Now, they're like her family. Dominic wondered if they'd ever be like his family. Well, RJ already was like his family, but it's the other rangers he wondered about.

Fran was so happy when she found out that Dominic was not only staying, but was a ranger as well. So happy in fact, that she even gave him a book of her own for him to read.

Dominic found it cute how when she rambles, she forgets to breathe. He's noticed that she's been doing that a lot lately. Oddly enough, when she has done it as of late, it has always been around him.

_Call you up_

_Ease my mind, Ease my mind, Ease my mind!_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

_Ba-da-ba-ba__-Ba-da-ba-ba-Ba-da-ba-ba-Ba-da-ba-ba_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

Fran and Dominic had a lot in common. More than either initially thought they would. The two of them definitely had chemistry together too. Anyone who wasn't legally blind could see how her face would instantly brighten up when he would enter the room; his face would instantly brighten up when she would enter the room.

The two of them seemed to gravitate towards one another at Jungle Karma Pizza. If Dominic was working in the back, Fran would volunteer to also work in the back and vice versa. If he was working out in front, she would work right beside him and vice versa.

Much to RJ's annoyance, Dominic asked him every conceivable question about Fran. He was fully aware of the fact that RJ had known Fran the longest out of anybody. Dominic even asked RJ questions RJ wasn't comfortable answering or had no way of knowing what the answer was.

Much to Casey's annoyance, he would often catch Dominic and Fran doing one of their favorite pastimes—playing baseball with a pizza board and a ball of pizza dough. It was no wonder there was always a shortage of dough ever since Dominic became an employee at Jungle Karma Pizza.

Dominic found his reason to stay, and that reason was Fran.

**The End**

**A/N: So please tell me that I am not the only one who saw a hinted Fran/Dominic pairing. What should it be called? Frominic? Dominan? Any suggestions? **


End file.
